


The Chief Researcher of Imperial Army

by VersdynV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersdynV/pseuds/VersdynV
Summary: A backstory about Verstael Besithia from the world of Final Fantasy XV.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Chief Researcher of Imperial Army

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Besithia lacked some backstory like any other side characters so I made my own interpretation.

The Imperial Archives

Employee name: Verstael Besithia 

Verstael was once a young soldier working for the Imperial Army. It was at the time when the Empire needed all able men to fight for the country. But he wasn't there to shoot with guns. He was there to shoot with a camera. Most of the recruits chose to handle guns and kill enemies but this man set his eyes on the equipment that captured moments. Due to his skinny body, he was not fit to be put in the frontlines. Thus, his superior assigned him behind frontal attacks. They cannot afford more casualties in the war zone. Taking pictures of what was left in the battlefield was his job. To relay information about the enemies was his main task. He kept a journal to organize all the information he collected. This assignment was not that easy as it seemed. There were times he was almost abducted or killed by the enemies. 

A time came when the army was short on firepower and he had to wield a gun for himself while doing his job as a photographer. A sniper rifle, he picked. It was heavier than ordinary rifles but the long reach made it easier for him to capture moment by moment far from the frontlines. A safe choice perhaps. This man was undoubtedly a pacifist. On the field of work as a soldier, the recorded number of kills was zero. Certainly that number made him a clown to be laughed at by the other soldiers. 

Soon, he resigned his job as a photographer, to live a life free from danger when he accidentally started a family of his own. At a bare age of eighteen, he impregnated a prostitute woman he met in a bar. Maybe that was what he wanted all along. To escape the bullies who mistreated him in the barracks. 

The Commander who received his resignation letter re-assigned him in office work instead. Life did not change any better for Verstael. Being an office employee was more of a demotion for him. Not a very wise decision but for his newfound family, he will swallow all the pride he got for himself. Verstael was not yet prepared to marry the pregnant woman but he was committed to his job to sustain them. They lived together under one roof. 

In one of his journal entries, he pointed out a yearning to study science. It has been his interest to figure out how things work, to learn more about this world that no text book can fill his cravings. The time when he encountered his first daemon, he was rather fascinated than afraid. But, he cannot pursue his passion for science because of the commitment to his family. The woman was not from a known family nor a rich person. In short, Besithia had to sacrifice a big portion of his salary to the woman he did not love to ensure the baby would grow up healthy. It was a rough deal to keep his name reputable.

Unfortunately, the woman was not the demure type of person. Verstael had to deal with her constant nagging every time he came home late from work. This added to the stress he had to deal everyday. There came a point where he lost his patience and slapped the woman so hard she fell and hit her head in the floor. He rushed her to the hospital but it was too late. Half of him was saddened by the sudden loss of his first family, half was freed to the responsibility of being a father. Nobody knew it was his fault. Everyone thought it was an accident. 

The next chapters of his life continued in the University of Gralea where he had a degree in biology and later focused on genetics and other fields of science. He was hired as a research scientist in the Imperial Research Facility in Euscellio. His exceptional intelligence helped him step up the ladder faster than anybody in the laboratory. He focused on magiteknology present in his country and developed it to aid the Imperial Army. His efforts to help the Empire in the war against Lucis impressed Emperor Aldercapt. Not very long, he became the Chief Researcher of all the Research Facilities in the entire Niflheim territories. 

Not so long, he headed the expedition to search for the so-called Adagium. His team found themselves in the perilous Island of Angelgard where they were able to extract a person named Ardyn Lucis Caelum. They engaged battle against the glaives guarding the area and Verstael was able to witness the power of the Adagium. Besithia has taken the Adagium on his laboratory and groomed him fit for the Empire. Ardyn helped Verstael discover new methods to strengthen the Imperial Army. The combination of magiteknology and daemonic miasma proved successful in making their Armory more formidable against the Lucians. Their joint effort was awarded by promotion of Ardyn to Chancellor. Verstael remained as the Chief Scientist and continued his research on daemons.


End file.
